For example, in a vehicle display apparatus described in Patent Document 1, an imaging means captures outside-of-vehicle information which is a driver's blind spot formed by a pillar, and a holographic display apparatus provided inside a vehicle performs holographic display of the outside-of-vehicle information captured by the imaging means on the pillar. By this, the driver's blind spot formed by the pillar is overcome, enabling to improve ease of driving operation.